Harvest Moon
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: - Um amor que transcende mundos, resiste ao tempo e ignora formas.


_Estava a Alice indo trabalhar, veio o bichinho dos casais impossíveis lhe fazer mal._

_Sérião, estava indo de boa no meu carro pensando na vida quando o rádio começa tocar A canção!_

_Harvest Moon - Neil Young _

_ Penso, putz, que coisa deliciosa essa melodia pra uma manhã linda como essa (sou romântica),e de repente a letra me leva pras terras de Storybrooke e nasce essa história._

_Nem sei se alguém shippa essas duas, pois não existem fanfics em português desse casal... Mas aqui vai :)_

* * *

_When we were strangers_

_I watched you from afar_

_When we were lovers_

_I loved you with all my heart_

Começou em uma daquelas noites de lua cheia, quando você já sabia como controlar a fera que vivia em você. Você corria pela floresta sentindo o vento em seu rosto.

Liberdade.

Irônico era o fato de você sentir-se tão livre presa naquele corpo. Um corpo tão estranho a você, mas tão seu ao mesmo tempo.

Você então diminuiu o passo, seus instintos diziam que havia algo fora do lugar.

E havia.

Chegando a uma clareira, você se deparou com uma construção que lembrava uma torre, Não era muito alta e tinha a aparência gasta. Você conhecia aquele lugar suficiente para saber que aquilo não estava ali até pouco tempo atrás.

Você se aproximou devagar, mais alguns passos e você conseguiu ver. Havia uma janela e olhando por ela havia alguém.

Uma moça.

Você já havia ouvido boatos da garota presa por uma feiticeira no alto de uma torre. Mas não poderia ser esta, não é? Esta torre não era nem ao menos alta o suficiente pra tornar alguém prisioneiro.

Lentamente você se aproximou, conseguindo assim ter uma visão clara daquela garota.

Uma linda garota por sinal, que olhava triste a paisagem a sua frente, mas mantendo certa distância da janela.

Era uma visão tão deslumbrante que você não hesitou em se aproximar mais e mais, tão encantada com a beleza que só se deu conta da proximidade quando notou o olhar assustado lhe observando.

Notando o medo na outra, você assumindo uma postura mais defensiva, sentando e se apoiando nas suas patas dianteiras, com a língua pra fora tentando aparentar toda 'fofura' que um lobo, muito maior que o normal, poderia ter.

Imediatamente a moça sorriu. Era nítida a inocência estampada em seu olhar e suas palavras que seguiram.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui, huh? – Ela disse delicadamente – Procurando por comida presumo. – Ela olhou triste. – Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não tenho o suficiente nem pra mim?

Como assim? Você não sabe ao certo como se comunicar com um humano quando assume a forma animal. Sendo assim você entorta a cabeça para um lado em sinal de confusão.

- Pois é – Ela parece compreender o que você quis dizer – A rainha não costuma me enviar muita comida.

A Rainha. Ela é uma prisioneira, você presume, então solta um pequeno lamento e vê o rosto da mulher se derreter em um sorriso.

- Eu não posso acreditar que estou realmente conversando com um lobo.

Você da um pequeno latido, lobos não costumam latir muito, mas você não encontra outra forma de responder a garota de beleza estonteante.

- E agora tenho certeza que ele esta me respondendo.

O sorriso dela então se ilumina e você vê a lua cheia refletida em seus olhos. Você se vê hipnotizada, sem reação diante da cena que você tem certeza que é a mais linda existente naquele mundo ou em qualquer outro que possa existir.

Mais alguns minutos se passam e logo você percebe que o dia esta prestes a nascer, em breve você de transformara. E esse não é um momento que você queira dividir com ninguém, muito menos alguém tão fascinante como aquela garota. Como ela reagiria? Ela não iria querer interagir com um monstro com você. Obviamente. É o que você pensa.

Então você late algumas vezes e da voltas em torno de si mesmo, tentando dizer que voltará.

Você ouve o adeus dela antes de sair em disparada.

Já se passaram algumas horas do dia e você, já na sua forma humana, faz seu caminho pela floresta, carregando uma cesta repleta de todos os alimentos que conseguiu na dispensa da sua avó. Você tem poucas horas, afinal hoje é o grande dia do casamento de Snow e Charming, e você não quer perder os preparativos.

Chegando a clareira você sabe que há algo muito estranho acontecendo, por que apesar de ter certeza absoluta que aquele era o local em que esteve durante a noite, não há qualquer sinal da torre ou da garota.

Você procura mais um pouco, mas logo desiste, pelo menos por enquanto.

As palavras da rainha ainda ecoam no seu pensamento enquanto você corre sobre as quatro patas pela floresta.

"Irei destruir sua felicidade, nem que seja ultima coisa que eu faça..."

As palavras dirigidas a sua melhor amigas acertaram em cheio no seu coração. Seus pêlos se eriçam só de imaginar do que aquela mulher é capaz.

A raiva corrói suas veias. Foi preciso muita força de vontade para não confrontá-la sobre a garota dos olhos de luar, como você a chama.

Seu peito se alivia quando chega a clareira e lá esta a pequena torre. Você imagina que talvez ela só seja visível a noite, mas isso ainda não faz sentido pra você.

Se aproximando da janela, você percebe que não há qualquer sinal da garota. Sendo assim você deixa a cesta que carregava no chão e faz o que os lobos fazem de melhor. Uiva.

Não demora muito e lá esta ela, sonolenta.

- Você voltou.

Você da alguns pulos antes de abocanhar a cesta novamente. Ela te olha confusa.

- O que você tem ai?

Você permanece ali sentada exibindo a cesta, esperando que ela viesse buscar.

- Eu não tenho como ir até aí embaixo.

Ela diz e leva a mão para frente como quem quer pegar alguma coisa. Em um primeiro momento você não entende mas então vê a mão dela atingir uma barreira invisível.

Magia. Obviamente.

Você então circula a torre, mas logo chega a conclusão que ela traduz em palavras.

- Não há qualquer porta, apenas essa janela.

Você analisa suas possibilidades. E logo começa a tomar distancia. Percebendo o que você vai fazer ela tenta te impedir.

- Não, não faça isso, você pode se machucar.

Mas você não escuta e sai em disparada. Ela não tem outra alternativa a não ser se afastar da janela. Você vai em direção a uma arvore a usando como apoio para pular pela janela. Funciona. Você consegue de alguma maneira atravessar a barreira mágica.

O quarto é escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entra pela janela. Não há qualquer móvel, apenas um colchão, onde ela se encontra sentada e agarrada às próprias pernas.

Ela é ainda mais bela de perto.

- Você é muito grande para um lobo comum.

Você se encolhe de vergonha da própria aparência. Aproxima-se alguns passos, mas ao assistir ela se encolher você para, coloca a cesta no chão e empurra com o focinho.

Ela hesita, mas logo estende a mão para pegar a cesta. Dividindo a atenção entre você e o objeto, ela analisa seu conteúdo.

- Você me trouxe comida. Por quê?

Não há como responder então você apenas se senta e solta um gemido baixo.

Ela então levanta e leva a cesta para um canto, onde há uma recipiente e um jarro, provavelmente com água.

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou conversando com você, mas eu não vejo um humano há meses. Esse lugar é envolto por uma poderosa magia. Nenhum homem ou mulher consegue perceber essa torre, ou a mim de qualquer maneira.

Bom, as coisas fazem mais sentido agora.

-A comida aparece uma vez por semana e quando eu digo aparece é porque eu nunca vi ninguém deixando-a – Ela suspira - Por que eu falo como se você me entendesse? – Ela para e te encara - Você não entende, não é?

Você hesita, mas o olhar de esperança nos olhos dela te motiva a acenar com a cabeça duas vezes.

Ela leva aos mãos a boca em sinal de surpresa.

Lentamente ela se aproxima, você abaixa a cabeça para mostrar que não há qualquer perigo. Quando sente suas mãos macias lhe acariciando você pode jurar que vai ronronar como um felino. Mas hey, você precisa manter a dignidade.

- Meu nome é Belle, a propósito - Ela diz , você se sente sorrir por dentro, mas em resposta você se inclina ainda mais na sua mão.

Então essa vira sua rotina, nas noites de lua cheia você corre pela floresta, levando a mesma cesta com alimentos para a sua Belle. Por que é assim que você sente, de alguma maneira vocês se pertencem.

Certa noite ela te confronta.

- Você não é um lobo comum, não é?

Você abaixa as orelha instintivamente.

- Você é grande demais e... Humano demais, além disso só aparece por aqui nas noites de lua cheia.

Você sente medo. Ela sabe quem você realmente é. Quando você já se virava para ir embora ela diz.

- Era suposto que você me devoraria, não me trouxesse comida. Então... Acho que estou bem com isso.

Você não consegue conter-se e corre até ela, vocês dividem o mais próximo que podem chegar de ter um abraço. Ela inevitavelmente acaba caindo e você então lambe seu rosto como um mero cãozinho doméstico.

E é então que você descobre.

Você esta completamente apaixonada por ela.

Com o decorrer do tempo, Belle conta sobre toda sua vida para você. Ela era uma princesa, não que isso te surpreenda. Ela fala sobre seu pai, sobre Gaston e sobre Rumpelstilskin. Esse último faz seu coração doer, você sabe quem é ele, você sabe do seu poder e do seu caráter e você também enxerga o quanto ele é importante para a sua Belle.

E não há que você possa fazer para mudar isso, afinal, ela é uma princesa, uma linda princesa. E você é apenas... Um monstro.

Quando ela te conta sobre sua paixão por livros, se torna uma ocorrência comum você trazer consigo um exemplar por noite. Algumas vezes ela lê pra você, você se senta ao lado dela, ela acaricia sua orelhas com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segura o livro.

Você nunca havia se sentido tão completa antes disso.

Você sabe que a maldição esta se aproximando. Você teme esse momento. Você teme perder a sua Belle mais do que qualquer coisa. Então decide que precisa contar a ela a verdade. Ela precisa saber quem você é. Logo, em uma certa noite você permanece com ela até o amanhecer. Mas quando a Lua vai embora e você se torna humana novamente, você se vê sozinha, numa clareira vazia.

Você chora.

É a sua ultima visita. Na cesta há um livro, que você faz questão que ela antes de mais nada. Ela estranha, mas entende o recado.

Ela lê a nota na primeira pagina em um sussurro.

- Eu amo você.

Então ergue os olhos em sua direção. Você vê que eles estão marejados. Você sente uma lágrima rolar pela sua face canina e tem certeza que não pode suportar mais.

"Logo tudo que você ama será arrancado de você para sempre..."

Essa palavras ecoam no seu pensamento. E você acaba por aceitar seu destino. Rezando para que um dia tudo acabe e você tenha uma chance de voltar para pessoa que você ama.

Se virando para pular a janela você a ouve sussurrar um adeus.

A maldição chega. E você finalmente esquece.

* * *

_Então, continuo ou não?_


End file.
